


You Rang

by RekirNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekirNoir/pseuds/RekirNoir
Summary: When Marinette butt dials Adrien things get a little heated for the teens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope you like it. Dont know where it's going yet.
> 
> Characters are 18.

Marinette got back from patrol and quickly transformed, her muscles soar but her mind reeling. Hawkmoth had been quiet for two weeks and it was making her nervous. She flopped onto her bed and kicked off her shoes stripping to her tank top and underwear before climbing under her covers, not having the energy to look for her pajamas.

"Marinette," a tiny voice chimed, "You need to relax. Maybe you should have a cup of tea or something before bed to help you sleep." Tikki said while munching on a cookie. 

"I'll try. Good night, Tikki." The hero had been doing this for a few years now and she knew what she needed for her stress. Hoping Tikki would get the hint and give her some privacy, she reached for the light. 

Marinette watched the little God fly off into her makeshift bed on the desk, before pulling out her phone.

Adrien had just gotten his first published ad for underwear and had multiple swimsuit ads saved to her phone. She flipped through the pictures, admiring his slim defined muscles, his sexy smile and his piercing green eyes. Imagining how his skin would feel under her fingertips she ran her touch lightly over her collarbone sending goosebumps over her chest making her nipples harden. Closing her eyes she slipped off the straps to her tank top.

She looked back at her phone with hooded eyes. As much as she loved the ads, his smile never really met his eyes so she switched to her contacts. They had taken a selfie together for her icon image of him and she loved the way his eyes lit up in the photo. Having clicked on his name she stared into his eyes, her fingers kneading and squeezing her breast. 

Her hand skimmed down her body to the lace just below her bellybutton. The heat in between her legs was getting uncomfortable and she knew just what she needed to cool it. She rested the phone on her now bare chest and closed her eyes, her fingers dipping into the waist band of her pink lace panties.

The phone screen was cool on her skin as she dragged it over her nipple before putting it screen down on her bed. Her fingers reaching her swollen clit, while her other hand returning to her nipple. Her body responded while her mind filled with fantasies of her favorite blond haired model. She moaned his name and writhed beneath her hands until she felt her climax building. With one final cry, she coated her palm. 

She cleaned her hand off, satisfied and relaxed and rolled over, before quickly drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

 

Adrien was laying on his bed, hand resting over the semi hard member in his boxer briefs when his phone lights up beside him. Who ever was calling this late it must be important so he quickly tried to push away his fantasy of ladybug while reaching for his phone.

_Marinette_? Why is Marinette calling him at 1:37 in the morning?

He quickly swiped to answer but kept his voice quiet and calm to avoid alerting his bodyguard of any stress.

"Hello...? Marinette?" All he hears in return is heavy breathing. The hero shot up to his elbows. His eyes search his room for his kwami where he fell asleep after patrol. Her breathing increased like shes running. _What is she doing out at this hour to need his_...

"Oh Adrien... oh God yes" His jaw dropped and his eyebrows shoot up. His softening manhood now at full attention

"Marinette?"

"Mmmh... oh God yes."

_Is she? Oh mon dieu! Could she be_...? His thoughts flatline. Without thinking to hard about it he taps a few buttons on his phone to record the call, turned the volume down and hits speaker. Theres no way hes passing up phone sex, even if she is just a friend. A really, _really_ good friend.

He strips his shirt off and pushes his black boxer briefs to his knees. He spots his tissues box just where he left it and quickly palms himself.

"Mmmh Mari," a groan escapes his lips as he listens to her breathing becoming heavy and erratic.

"Oh yes Adrien, just like that, yes, yes..... mmmmh. Aah aaaaah"

He closes his eyes and pictures his classmate, her lips parted in ecstasy, her hair loose, chest bouncing over him while he thrusts. His hips start to roll into his hand as he strokes his length keeping most of his attention at the sensative tip.

"Oh God, Mari, yes... mon dieu, let me hear you."

"Ah yes, yes, oh Adrien," She let's out a breathy moan and he imagines her slamming down on top of him.

Adrien feels a familiar tightening as his body clenches, he grabs at the tissues and continues working the smooth, hard flesh.

"God, Mari I'm g-going to... oh God" He cums into his hand when he hears her groan out his name knowing shes just done the same.

"Damn Mari."

She doesnt answer.

"Mari...?" He hears rustling of what he assumes are sheets but still no response. "Hey Mari, you there?" His breathing is still labored as he takes his phone off speaker, shuts off the recording and presses it to his ear.

"Marinette?... Hey Mari? Do- do you want to talk?" He never thought he'd be the type for pillow talk but he was more concerned that she wasn't responding.

He debated hanging up and calling her when the faint sound of snoring reached him. _Oh well, maybe I'll ask her about it tomorrow at school_. Either way, it wasn't something he'd soon forget.

He hung up the phone and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He fell asleep that night with his dreams filled with a different twin tailed beauty with bluebell eyes.

* * *

 

Marinette was running late as usual. She had forgotten to set the alarm on her phone after all the excitement of her night and made it to class just as the bell rang. Luck for her the teacher had yet to arrive. She took her seat next to her best friend and behind her favorite blond fantasy. A blond who was now turned around in his seat with what can only be described as seduction all over his face.

_oh God, snap out of it Marinette._ _His lips are moving_ ,  _snap out of it and listen._

_"..._ last night?" He finished.

"Last night? Wh-what do, I mean, um. What about last night?" She squeaked. 

"I said did you have fun last night?"

Her mind blanked.  _He doesn't know does he? No. How could he know? I mean it's not like it was the first time. No way._ Marinette shifted under his stare and swallowed.

"Sure, I just did so-some designing and stuff." She avoided his gaze and quickly pulled her books from her pack.

Adrien looked at her with a furrowed brow and tilted his head. "Oh, okay." 

Alya glanced between the two, having noticed the way Adrien looked at Marinette. It was _hungry_. The way Nino looked at her when they were alone. The teacher walked in so she wrote out a quick note and slid it across the desk.

**Why is Adrien looking at you like your a cupcake during fashion week?**

Marinette shrugged and tried to focus on class but Alya wasn't letting it go.

**Girl, you should invite him over for lunch so he can take care of that hunger.**

Marinette could feel the warmth rushing to her face. She pushed the note back without a response and rolled her eyes. As she looked back at the teacher she caught Adrien shift quickly.

Grabbing the note back, she looked around nervously. 

_**Is he really looking at me? Can you count how often? You can see him better than I can.** _

Slipping the note over to her bff, she shifted her attention back to the lesson. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a quick nod. Smiling to herself, she tried her hardest to focus until the lunch bell rang.

Alya quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the classroom toward the park next door. 

"Oh my God, girl, I lost count."

At first the bluenette looked confused, then she remembered what she had asked her to do. Her jaw dropped.

"What- what, what.. what do... what do you mean lost count?"

"He kept looking over his shoulder at you. All class, girl. I started a tally sheet," Alya pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it in Marinettes face. It was covered in little lines, "I ran out of room. What did you do to him? Did you finally call him last night?"

Marinette thought about everything she did last night. A blush rising in her cheeks. Knowing she hadn't called and to prove she didn't, she pulled out her phone and handed it to Alya.

"I didnt do anything. Here you can even check my call history."

Alya quickly tapped through the phone. Marinette just looked on, arms cross confidential across her chest.

"Liar."

"What?" Marinette looked over Alya's shoulder in confusion.

"Right here. 1:37am. You called Adrien. Why would you call him that time of night? No wonder you were late...." She kept talking but Marinette had stopped listening. Her face a strange mix of pale and bright red. 

_I accidently called Adrien last night... while I was touching myself... oh God, what if I... what if I said..._ She swallowed again, desperately trying to wet her tongue that had suddenly gone dry.

"Alya. Oh my God... Alya. I dont know what to do." She cut off her friend from whatever tangent she had gone off on. Her face pale. "Alya, I butt... well, boob dialed Adrien last night..."

"And..." Alya looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"...while I was masturbating."

"OH MY GOD! Girl, only you." Alya burst into hysterical laughter.

"Do you think he... do you think he heard-heard me?" Marinette managed to squeak out through her fingers that were covering her bright red face.

Alya flipped back through the bluenettes phone again.

"Yep. Call lasted 13 minutes."

A small squeak escaped Marinette as she curled into a ball her entire body burning with embarrassment.

Thankfully Adrien had a photoshoot that afternoon and never showed up after lunch. She hoped that maybe he would forget over the weekend, or that she could crawl into a hole for the remaining months until graduation.

* * *

 

Friday night was a rare occasion for Adrien. After his rather long photo-shoot he had been given permission to stay the night at his friend Nino's. His father, though not fond of the DJ, had finally admitted that although he didnt like the boy, he was in fact a good, loyal friend and could be in his sons life.

Nino sat at his desk, going through different playlists, having updated to making mixes on his computer as well as on turntables.

"Hey dude," he glanced over at the blond laying on his bed flipping through a magazine about cars. "Got any new tunes?"

They were always looking for new beats, so Adrien thought nothing of unlocking his phone and handing it to his friend. "Here, have a look."

Nino took the phone and navigated through the MP3s on the device.

"Hey dude what's this?" He clicked before getting a response.

_"Mmmh Mari"_

_"Oh yes Adrien, just like that, yes, yes..... mmmmh. Aah aaaaah"_

"Dude! What the _hell_ is this?" Adrien froze for an instant before launching himself across the bed toward the DJ.

"Shutitoff, shutitoffshutitoff!" he was frantically grabbing at the phone.

"Not until you tell me what this is dude."

"Okay I'll tell you just please shutitoff!" Nino silenced the recording his eyes never leaving the model. Adrien ran his hand through his hair before resting it on his neck, his body slumped forward on his legs.

"So... Okay, so... um. God this is awkward. So... Thursday night, well really Friday morning, um. It was like 1:30... Ish so this-this morning."

"Dude!" Nino's finger hovered over the play button.

"Okay so, Mari called me," he swallowed "all out of breath and I though she was in trouble or something so I stayed on the line but then she, she said my name, all, uh, all turned on and stuff. So-so, so I thought s-so I _thought_ she was calling me for-for phone, you know, for phone sex." He paused, praying that would be enough of an explanation. Looking up at his friend.

"What do you mean you _thought_ she was calling for phone sex."

"Oh you caught that," he muttered "Well, um we, we um, both, uh, finished and um she just fell asleep."

"Like, she passed out without hanging up?" The brunette was curious now. His eyebrow raised.

"No, like, she didn't, she didn't realize she had called me." Adrien tried to make his face look as innocent as possible.

"Wait, she butt dialed you for phone sex? How is that even...? Wait, hold up, she was... and she." Nino could hardly contain his excitement. He clenched his fist to his mouth and shot out of his seat. "Dude! What are you gunna do? Wait. Is that why you were staring at her? Do you? Holy shit dude! You  _like_ her don't you?!"

Adrien could feel his face warm at his friends reaction. _Did he like Marinette? She really is amazing. Shes smart and beautiful, having outgrown most of her clumsiness and filling out her curves. Heck she was as, if not more, beautiful than most of the models he worked with. She was brave and selfless and the way she bit her lip when she... oh mon dieu..._ he looked up at his friend. A smile slowly crossing his face as his eyes lit up. "Yeah... yeah. I think, I think I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat asks for advice and  
> Alya and Nino try to help.

"Hey buga... I mean, Ladybug?"

He knew she could hear the hesitation in his voice. The Saturday patrol had been rather uneventful. So as they settled down to compare notes, he couldn't help the strain in his voice.

"Yes Chat?" She replied with only a hint of interest. He swallowed before he started speaking.

"So, you know I love you, but..." he paused and looked at his feet. He was acting so out of character and Labybug was starting to look really nervous. Probably thinking he was going to confess again. As much as he did love Labybug he had to admit that he was probably never going to win her affection. He wanted to hold out for her but over the last day he had been consumed with thoughts of Marinette. Of the possibilities for a relationship that he could never have with Labybug. Dating, late night phone calls... other _stuff_. He pushed away those thoughts before they could cause him and his skin tight suit problems and tried to remember what he had been doing.

"Chat," Ladybug crossed the small space between them and placed a hand on his shoulder.  _Don't go there Chat, keep it down. Mustang, Porsche, convertable or sunroof. Ugh._ "You can tell me anything, except identity stuff. Is something bothering you?"

A small smile spread across his face, trying his best to concentrate on the topic at hand. It was bad enough being an 18 year old virgin around a beautiful curvy... _no Marinette... you were talking about the Marinette issue_.

"I know bug. It's just a little weird talking to  _you_ about this but I already talked to N-my friend about it and his advice was not helpful," he rolled his eyes before quietly adding, "or appropriate." He sighed as he recalled Nino suggesting calling Marinette back for more phone sex.

Ladybug giggled before signaling him to continue with a look.

"Okay so, I have this friend," Ladybug rolled her eyes at him. "Hey do you want to hear this or not? I really do have this friend, who is female, by the way. And I'm starting to have feelings for her, _feelings_ that I thought I'd only have for you." 

Her face visibly relaxed. "Is the charming, flirtatious, fearless Chat Noir asking me for  _love_ advice?" She teased as she flicked his bell.

"You'd be surprised how shy I can be without the mask Milady. I'm asking how to not screw up my friendship with this girl while I try to figure out where we stand." 

Ladybug contemplated before responding. "I've been there. I would say, flirt. You're very good at it even if you do pun too much. Keep it friendly at first, like with me but slowly, and I do mean  _slowly,_ make it more suggestive. Watch her reaction. Or better yet, have a friend watch her reaction. That way you'll know if or when you cross the line." 

A smile crossed his face. It was really good advice. He'd get to talk more with Marinette while also hanging out with their other friends. That he could do.

"That's purrfect, Milady. I hope this won't change how you feel about me." He said with a wink. "You will always be my first love, but I need to see where this might lead." 

With a flourished bow he said goodbye and jumped away. Impatient he transformed halfway through his window, already reaching into his pocket for his phone. He was about to call Marinette when he looked at the time.  _What if I call her and shes..._ nope. He quickly typed out a text to Nino. He needed to ease into this and he needed all the help he could get.

**AA- [Hey Nino, do you think Marinette would want to hang out tomorrow? I don't have work.]**

**AA- [with you and Alya, not like alone!]**

* * *

Nino was sitting on his bed with Alya curled into his side, the movie almost over, when the phone in his pocket, under her, started to vibrate.

"Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She giggled.

He smiled and shifted around to get his phone. "I'm always happy to see you but this time it's my phone." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before opening the message. 

Alya looked at his phone as he shifted to type out a reply. 

"Nino, do you know why Adrien wants to hang out with Marinette?" Nino paled and swallowed audibly as his mind raced to come up with a response.

A moment later another text popped up.

"Nino?"

The DJ looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "It was an accident."

"What was an accident?" _Crap_ , she was giving him the look. He always said to much when she gave him the look.

"I was't supposed to hear it, that was the accident, not the recording, that wasn't. The call was though, we think. We like Adrien and I, not you and me." He giggled nervously.  _Oh no._  He could see the wheels turning on her face.

"He  _recorded_ it?" The tone of her voice had him instantly regret opening his mouth.  _Shes going to kill my best friend._

His phone buzzed again and he didnt dare break her stare or even acknowledge it until the fire behind her eyes went out but she didnt give him a choice. "You answer him NO right now, do you hear me. I know my girl likes him but that's crossing a line."

He let out a shaky breathe and unlocked his phone Alya hovering by his side. He was looking at her and she was looking at his phone. She instantly grabbed his hand when he went to type.

"Wait, what?" 

He looked down at the message.

**AA- [I hope so. I can't wait until Monday to see her. I can't stop thinking about her. Do you think she'd want to go to the arcade? She does love video games. She really is perfect you know? I think I should deleted it. Feel bad about keeping it. Maybe if she heard it? What am I thinking? God I wish I could just call her and talk like you and Alya. You're so luck man. Where are you? I hope you're not asleep already. You're the only one I can talk to about this.]**

Alya's eyes lit up. "What are you waiting for?"

**NL- [Sorry Dude, I don't think...**

"What are you," Alya glared at him. "Tell him yes, he really likes my girl." Nino was beyond confused but he wasn't about to question his feisty fox. 

**NL- [Yeah Dude, I'll ask Alya to text her. Give me a few]**

Alya pulled out her phone before Nino even hit send, but she paused and looked at him. "Why does he think she'd want to hear the recording?"  _Damn, she didn't miss a thing._

* * *

Marinette got out of the shower and heard her phone going crazy. 

"Marinette, make it stop please, it's been going like this for 15 minutes" Tikki begged. Her tiny hands over her ears.

**AC- [OMG girl you will not believe!]**

**AC- [What are you doing tomorrow?]**

**AC- [Nvm you're going to clear your tomorrow]**

**AC- [Your boob dial was a spark]**

**AC- [And you lit a fire]**

**AC- [He likes you girl]**

**AC- [Are you there?]**

**AC- [Are you breathing]**

**AC- [Nino ugh I'm gonna kill him]**

**AC- [Anyway Nino got a text]**

**AC- [From Adrien]**

**AC- [You will not believe]**

**AC- [Just text me girl! Where are you?]**

**AC- [He wants to go out tomorrow]**

**AC- [Not Nino]**

**AC- [Adrien wants to go out with us all tomorrow]**

**AC- [Specifically YOU!]**

There were a good 30 more messages but Marinette didn't bother to read them. She dialed Alya so fast her hands were shaking

"Hel-"

"What do you mean hang out like on a date or like as friends?"

With a deep breath, Alya explained what Nino had told her, leaving out the part about the recording. 

Marinette was starting to panic. Could she see him knowing what he might have heard? Did he really like her or was he only interested because he though she was easy? Was she willing to take that chance?

"Alya, I... I don't think I can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette deals with her confidence and Adrien is having a hard time talking to her.

She said _no_. 

Adrien stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth Monday morning. His stomach had been twisting in knots all day Sunday in anticipation of what he would say to Marinette once he finally saw her. Nino tried to explain what had happened with Mari but as much as he loved the guy, he could barely understand the DJ when he started to ramble. Alya wasn't much better because she would hint at what she was saying instead of just saying it. 

"Plagg, what do you think I should do?" He looked at the little creature beside him with pleading eyes.

"I think you should get me more camembert." His little hands popped yet another piece of cheese into his mouth. 

"Seriously?!" Adrien had gotten use to the tiny Gods appetite but could never understand his need to be such an ass about it. "Plagg, please. I really need advice. I can't talk to Ladybug about this because I'd need to get too detailed and Nino's no help and Alya is just confusing."

"Okay kid, you like the bakery girl. Just talk to her. Be honest." Plagg floated up in front of Adrien's face, "Now, give me more cheese."

* * *

Marinette was a mess. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and she didn't dare attempt her usual method of relaxation. Hawkmoth was still inactive which was a blessing since she was sure if he had been paying attention she would have been akumatized by now.

The temptation to stay home sick was overwhelming. 

"Mama, can I talk to you?" She opened the trap door and paced in her room. She had finally gotten out of bed but had yet to put on her usual outfit. 

"Sure sweety, what's wrong?" Sabine's petite figure came into the room and upon taking a seat on the chaise patted the spot next to her.

Marinette stopped pacing and flopped dramatically next to her mom. 

"I can't go to school today." 

"What happened? I know if you were sick you wouldn't be putting a hole in the floor, much less be out of bed. Is Chloe being mean again? I thought that stopped last year?"

"It isn't Chloe. It's Adrien." She paused, not quite knowing how to explain what happened. "He overheard... something. Something embarrassing. I can't face him." 

Sabine stood at her closet and grabbed a dress before moving behind her, running a brush down her daughters blue-black locks. "All you need to do it be confident. How do you know what he heard wasn't just as embarrassing for him?"

Marinette wanted to object but her mother had a point. She really didn't know how he had reacted when she called. Maybe she was reading to much into this. She relaxed at the feeling of fingers in her hair knowing ultimately that she couldn't hide forever. They talked a bit more as her mom continued helping her get ready.

A few minutes later she was smiling at the intricate braid in her hair. In the white skater dress she made with a flower pattern that matched her usual shirt, Marinette stood confident in front of the mirror. _She could do this. She could face him. What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

  _This couldn't be worse_.

Adrien glanced, worried at the clock on the wall as it ticked down the minutes until lunch. _Four minutes_. He only had four minutes left. Four short minutes, 240 seconds, to distract himself. 240 seconds to try as hard as he could to calm the stiffness in his ever tightening designer jeans. He had already spent the first half of the day trying to do what he was praying he could do in the next _agh_ 3 minutes.

His head started to turn.  _Don't do it. Don't look at her. It will only make it worse._

He buried his head in his arms on the desk. Nino chuckled next to him. His friend had been laughing at him since Marinette had walked into the room and the blond groaned.

Why did she need to look so amazing today?  _Hawkmoth, Plagg, smelly cheese, his father... okay... his father in a dress... better... his father in his underwear... much better... his father in his underwear with Nathalie... oh thank God!_ He let out a sigh of relief just as the bell rang.

"Dude, you okay? You gonna need my notes?" Nino asked laughing as he packed his stuff into his bag. 

Adrien smiled at him and grabbed his bag. He needed to avoid thinking as much as possible so he put his brain on autopilot and followed his friend to the common area. He still needed to talk to Marinette but how could he do that when he couldn't look at her without pitching a tent. 

"Hello ladies, care to join us for lunch?"  _No, no no no, what was Nino thinking?_ They approached the girls and Adrien had his eyes trained firmly on the ground. 

"Love to. Come on, girl." 

Then as if in slow motion, Alya reached to put her arm around Marinette, just as Marinette reached for her bag. Alya's arm knocked her off balance. Adrien saw what could happen flash through his mind because, being a model, he had seen many girls in dresses fall. He reached out to catch her and she reached out to be caught, except they shifted wrong. He caught her with his hand landing a firm grip on her breast, hers, on his thigh, much to close to his rapidly growing erection. 

You would think that would be unlucky enough.

But then they panicked.

Neither of them moved.

He could feel the side of her hand against his  _oh God, did I just moan?_ Adrien let go, stood up, glanced down and shifted his messenger bag in front of himself, looking everywhere but at Marinette.

He could hear Nino beside him holding in his laugh and wished he had the strength to laugh along. He knew his face was red and he was positive that if he didn't breathe soon he would pass out. 

"Sorry." He breathed finally breaking their silence. 

The most beautiful sound he had ever heard replied, with a giggle. He looked at her face and though it was equally as red as his, she was smiling. She had tears in her eyes and the most curious expression, but she was giggling. 

That did it. The straw that broke Adrien. He burst into hysterics. He laughed so hard his sides hurt and he couldn't breathe, tears streaming down his face. Alya and Nino only being privy to some of what had just occurred laughed along as he and Mari struggled to regain even a shred of dignity.

* * *

Wiping the tears from her eyes Marinette straightened herself out and grabbed her pack. She had taken her mother's advice to try and laugh it off. She still felt awkward. Her stomach flipping around rather violently. With even more to be embarrassed about, she needed to at the very least, pretend to be okay. 

"Are you okay?" She looked up at the voice to see a very red Adrien Agreste. The always composed model looked like he had just kicked a box of puppies. 

_He looks embarrassed too. Maybe Mama was right._

"Mari..." he cleared his throat when his voice came out a little strange. "Mari, can I, uh... talk to you." He looked at the ground and shifted his bag around.

_He looks so nervous! Could he be mad at me for touching his leg? Did I hurt him? Is that why he moaned?_

"Sure." Marinettes voice came out a lot more confident than she though it would. She cast a nervous glance to Alya who was holding hands with Nino. Both of them nodded in encouragement. 

Adrien had already started walking slowly across the common, looking back at her in earnest. The model reached the empty corner a few steps ahead of her and sat on the bench, his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands clenched before him. 

"What did you want to balk-talk apout-about?" She sat next to him with a nervous giggle.

"How much did they tell you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly is usually the best policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter today. Happy Valentine's day.

"How much did they tell me? You mean Alya and Nino? Um..." Marinette was drawing a blank. She knew he started to like her after hearing her... _ahem_... nighttime activities but that's really all they had said. 

"Marinette, I'm going to be honest," he still hadn't looked up. "I have no idea what's going on." The model ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and peeked at her around his arm.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She tried to smile but could already feel her skin getting warm. Even through all the nerves she had managed to keep breathing and make complete sentences so that was something.

"S-so," Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at it for a minute before looking around. He shook his head and looked at her again. "I'll be right back." He stood, his phone held out in front of him, motioning with his hands. "Stay... stay here. Okay, I'll be right back."

He was a few steps away from her when he turned back around and stopped. He ran his hands down his face. "This is a terrible idea. Argh" Wide eyed he turned back around and jogged over to Nino.

From where she sat she could see Nino shaking his head while Adrien motioned toward her. Alya stood next to him with her face in her hands then violently making a slashing jester with her hands. The model, obviously done listening to his friends reached toward the DJ and grabbed the headphones from around his neck. He was quickly sprinting back to the bench. His face a mix of determination and fear.

He stopped in front of her and handed her the head phones. Before she could ask what was going on, he started walking around in front of her mumbling.

"Okay, so... they said not to tell you but, oh, why am I doing this. Okay, okay, calm down, okay." He stopped with his back to her, his hands on his hips, head down. 

Marinette was really happy in that moment that she didn't know what was going on. Adrien was obviously conflicted about what he was doing and Alya and Nino stood aside staring at them like the world was going to implode.

"I need you to know what happened." The blond looked at her snapping her gaze away from the couple. He had turned and was now standing in front of her. "I need, I _really_ need you to listen, oh God, I need you to listen to the whole thing, the _whole thing_. Til the end." 

Taking the headphones out of her hands when she just looked up in confusion, he slipped them onto her ears before plugging them into his phone. He was nervously chewing on his lip while tapping the screen. She could hear all the clicks in her ears. He hesitated for a moment and looked at her. Making eye contact, he held it for as long as he could, his lip between his teeth and hit play.

* * *

He knew the instant she heard him moaning her name because her eyes flew open, her pupils dilated and her hand covered her mouth. 

 _Was this a mistake._ He cringed when she covered her face with her hands, bright red between her fingers, but she was still listening. 

She peeked up at him through her fingers around the 6 minute mark and he could only assume what had happened. He hadn't listened to the recording but he knew what was on it. His voice was there just as well as hers. He needed her to hear the end... when he had tried to talk to her. It was the only way she would believe that he had misunderstood her call. That he thought she knew.

He felt sick when she took off the headphones and didn't say anything. He quickly closed his phone and turned his focus back on her. After waiting a few minutes he couldn't take the silence.

"Mari?" He practically whispered and he watched her shiver.  _What is she thinking? Please just say something, do something, react._

"They were right, I shouldn't have, ooooh I screwed up," he put his face in his hands as his stomach turned. Between the nerves and now this he couldn't take it. He quickly unplugged the headphones, taking his phone and bag with him, he sprinted for the bathroom, leaving Marinette sitting quietly on the bench.

* * *

Adrien never came back from the bathroom.

When he didn't return at the end of lunch Nino went in looking for him but he wasn't there. Marinette felt terrible. She was shocked by what she had heard. But if she was being honest it did make her feel better, and it was _really_ hot hearing Adrien moaning her name. To know she affected him like _that_. She knew it had to be hard for Adrien to let her hear his side of their... conversation.

She glanced again at the empty seat in front of her then at the teacher, who was facing the board.

She slipped her phone into her hand and half looking typed a quick message. She wanted him to know how she felt about what happened without it being dramatic and overly serious. She wasn't about to tell him she loved him or something crazy. So with a deep breath and a lot of courage she looked over the simple message that she hoped out make him feel less embarrassed.

**MDC- [That was hot.**

_Could she send it..._

She sat there. Her finger hovering over the send button... her heart in her throat. _Would he think less of her?... maybe... no, Confidence... What she needed now was confidence._

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

She could do this...

_...Nope_

She had just decided to delete it when Alya nudged her arm to alert her that the teacher was looking. Eyes wide she looked at her phone then back at Alya. 

_Oh my God, someone just take this phone away from me already!_

Sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support I'm getting on this. I love hearing how a little story in my head can make someone else happy too. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Marichat, kind of.  
> AKA  
> I can't get noooo... sa-tis-faction.  
> AKA  
> Adrien swears.

Chat Noir sat on Marinette's balcony waiting for school to let out. He had transformed in the bathroom and couldn't go home yet. Plus he really wanted to know what was going on with Marinette but obviously wasn't getting a response from her as Adrien so he figured he would try talking to her as Chat. 

His sensitive hearing picked up when she opened the trap door to her room. He shifted to get out of the chair and knock when her heard her talking.

"No Alya, it was not a good thing. I have to somehow delete that text" 

He waited but heard no reply so she must be on her phone. _At least she's alone._

"I know I can't steal his phone again!" 

 _Again?_ The sound of her voice was getting closer and the creak of mattress springs told him she had climbed onto her bed.

"Okay, ask Nino if he can help me out. Thanks. I'll talk to you later. There's something I need to do. Bye."

There was a rustle of fabric and he was about to get up when she spoke again.

"Hey, do you think you can..." Chat had been so sure she was alone in her room but there was no way she was talking to him. Instead of getting up to knock he waited to hear if someone left her room. 

"Mmm, Adrien"

 _Oh no._ Chat froze. He couldn't get up because she would hear him, but he really didn't want to eavesdrop on her... again. 

"Yes, oh Adrien, just like that. Mmmh." His suit was getting uncomfortably tight and he was trying so hard not to picture what she was doing. He closed his eyes and tried to turn off his cat hearing, but he still heard every breath, every moan and every shift of movement on her bed. 

He pressed his gloved hand onto the bulge in his suit. Desperate to releave some of the burning, aching pressure he felt between his legs.

"Yes, oh God, Adrien, yes, say my name."

"Oh, Mari." His eyes shot open when the words escaped his lips.  _Shit!_

_..._

"Hello?" 

As soon as the mattress squeaked he knew he had seconds. He jumped from the chair and extended his baton, ducking behind the chimney on a neighboring house when her sunroof opened. 

His heart beat rapidly in his ears, as he waited to hear the door close. Peaking around the chimney to make sure she wasn't still on the balcony, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He needed to get home and take care of the issue in his suit because Plagg would kill him if he made a mess in it. Again.  _What is she doing to me? I haven't jerked off this much since I started puberty?_

Landing in his room he released the transformation. 

Plagg started to say something but shook his head in disgust and flew up into the bookshelves. He stripped on his way to his bed removing his phone from his jean's as he walked. 

A text from Marinette. 

He smirked as he opened it. She _had_ been talking about him. 

**MDC- [That was hot.]**

He crawled on his knees onto his bed in just his boxer briefs and smiled at the phone. Now he knew what prompted her extra curricular activity. He decided to reply before taking care of his own itch.

**AA- [Was it? I didn't listen to it. Maybe I should?]**

_Was that too much?_ He watched as the 3 little dots danced across the bottom of his screen. He laid down on his back and waited.

**MDC- [Why don't you listen to it now and tell me what you think?]**

He was feeling braver knowing what she was probably doing. Adrien bit his lip and slipped his free hand into the waistband of his boxer briefs.  _Maybe I don't have to wait._

**AA- [Or you could tell me about it?]**

**MDC- [What do you want to know?]**

Adrien knew what he really wanted to ask but could he?  He typed it, trembling and hit send before he could change his mind.

**AA- [Did it make you wet?]**

He waited. The little dots started and stopped but no message came, so he took another chance.

**AA- [I was hard all day thinking about you in that dress.]**

Three little dots.

The moment of truth.

**MDC- [Prove it.]**

Adrien bit his lip and thought about the best approach he could take. He looked around the room before looking at himself. With a smirk, he reached down and cupped himself inside his boxer briefs. Angling his arm to hide his size he lifted the phone and snapped a picture. A quick crop to the photo at his thighs and just below his chin to not chance the potential for blackmail. Not that Mari would do that but hackers will hack. He sent it and typed out a quick message to go with it.

**AA- [Is that proof enough for you?]**

* * *

 

Marinette was having a heart attack. She had seen Adrien in his underwear before, hell, most of the world had **.** However, in all those professional photos he had a thumb in his waistband at most. This was a whole new level of sexual.

How could she reply to that while she was about to keel over? Up until that point she had been channeling her inner Ladybug but this was... it was...

Did she dare continue? 

Maybe go a safer route.

She took a couple pictures of herself biting her lip, trying to look like she was thinking about it. She smiled when she noticed one had her bare shoulders in the shot and sent that one.

**MDC- [I'm not entirely convinced.]**

She waited... had she taken to long to reply?

**AA- [It's been a while since I left school, maybe you should remind me what that dress looked like.]**

Marinette snapped an quick photo of the dress in a ball on her floor and sent it with a chuckle.

**AA- [That works.]**

She waited on baited breath until the next image showed up. Her heart skipped and she slipped her hand into her white lace panties. It was the same framing as the first picture but this time instead of blocking himself with his arm he had shifted _things_. She could see the outline of his hand around his shaft, straining the material, his tip peeked out of the elastic. 

Feeling much braver she clicked a picture of what her other hand was doing, hidden by a layer if thin lace and sent it along with another message.

**MDC- [I really think it does.]**

**AA- [Tell me how you like it, Mari. Do you rub fast or slow?]**

Her breath caught when she read her name, and what he was asking. 

**MDC- [Slow at first. Do you start slow?]**

**AA- [Usually but not right now. I want to hear you again. Can I call you?]**

She didn't bother to reply and just clicked the little phone icon.

"Hi." He answered, breathing heavily, "I, uh, didn't really think through, um, what to say to, aah... to you. Mmmh. I just, I haven't stopped thinking about you since your last call. Aaah." He let out a breathy groan his voice hoarse

"I can never think around you." Marinette moaned as she rubbed faster against her already aching bud. "I've never done this... Not on purpose, anyway." She giggled.

"Me neither. Oh God... you sound so good." His whimpered. "Talk to me, tell me what... aah..." 

He kept moaning, waiting for her reply. 

_Could she do this?_

"I'm r-rubbing my uh, clit, imagining y-you doing it." She closed her eyes and pictured him between her legs. The heat building between her legs. "Oh Adrien, mmmh yes. What would you... how, how would you touch me?"

"Mari, fuck..." His breathing was getting erratic. "I'm not going to last long. Rub faster for me, do you like your nipples touched? Oh God, Marinette."

"mmmh, yes. I..." Marinette got interrupted when Adrien groaned and swore under his breath, followed by a click.

"Dude? WHAT...  HOLY SHIT! DUDE!"

_Oh no, not now! I'm so close!_

"Nino, what the hell? Knock next time." Adrien said with a strained voice. "Hey Mari, uh, sorry but I have to go catch Nino. Can I text you later?.. Just to talk... not to, uh."

"Um, yeah. I'd like that." She just managed to squeak out before hanging up the call. She was just about to put her phone down when it buzzed.

**AA- [That was hot. ;)]**

Followed by a picture of his hand covered in cum.

Then an audio file. 

**AA- [Next time, you first.]**

_He wanted a next time!_

Now she had to try and get through this time. She slumped back on the bed and clicked the audio file.

("Mmmh Mari." Adrien moaned)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight gets even more complicated when Chat shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos or poorly written sentences. I only reread it once after typing it. I'll fix any I find as I find them. Hope you like this.

Adrien washed up quickly, tossed on a pair of gym shorts and rushed to his door. He hoped that Nino hadn't gotten far. Nathalie had been very understanding of Adrien while his father was away and he really didn't want to jeopardize that.

Thankfully he didn't have to go far since Nino was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands just outside the bedroom door.

"Dude, I can't unsee that. You ever heard of a lock?"

"Do you seriously think I'm allowed to have a lock on my door?" Adrien chuckled at his friend and nudged him with his foot. He tilted his head toward the door when the DJ looked up at him. "Come on."

Nino followed him into the room and glanced at the bed before bee-lining it to the couch, in obvious discomfort.

"You're my best friend, you know that, but there is a chance I'll never be able to look you in the eye again, dude." Adrien couldn't tell if his friend was teasing or not but for the sake of their friendship he hoped he was. 

After all it was one thing to walk in on someone masturbating, it was another thing entirely to walk in on someone cumming. Although it wasn't clear exactly what was seen and Adrien paled thinking that the first person to see his "O" face was Nino.

"Uh not that I want to know details but what, uh, what did you see." The blond forced an awkward smile and sat on the couch well over an arms length away. 

"Enough to know you were done, but not so much that I'm scarred." Nino replied with a smile of his own. "I think I might send a thank you note to kleenex."

"Well that's good." Most of the tension had dissipated at the joke but something was still bothering the model. "Hey, not that I mind but, why are you here? Didn't you have a thing with Alya?"

"Yeah, about that, can I see your phone?"

Adrien started to panic until he remembered what Marinette had asked Alya to do earlier. Now the real question, should he give Nino the phone and let him find out for himself or did he tell him what had happened. 

A smirk passed his lips before he changed his mind.

"I really don't think you want to look at my phone."

"Dude, just give me your phone or Alya's going to kill me." 

He couldn't tell Nino that he already saw the text since he wasn't supposed to know what he had overheard as Chat so instead he unlocked the phone and handed it over. It wasn't until Nino coughed and threw the phone back at him that he remembered the pictures.  _Oh shit, the pictures._

"Duu-uude!" Nino whined his hands in fists over his eyes. 

"I told you, you didn't want to..." the blond stopped when he looked at his friend. Nino was looking at him and for the first time in his life he saw his friend disappointed. Pure unfiltered disappointment. Nothing his father could throw at him compared to the look he saw on Nino, and it hurt so much more.

"I need you to level with me dude," Nino had never sounded so serious and the shift in his attitude had Adrien on edge. "Are you serious about her? About Marinette. Because she's not just some model girl you can fool around with and never see to again." Adrien was hurt. _Was his best friend seriously implying that he used woman?_  "Stop this now if that's even a thought in your head because she's my girls bestfriend and if you think a romp in the hay is worth risking my relationship so help me I will end you."

Adrien Agreste was many things that Nino didn't know about but of all the assumptions he could have made about how the model spent his nights, this one hurt the most. 

His words caught in his throat as he stood up and he tried to keep the tears out of his eyes.Without looking at the man beside him he pointed to the door. 

"Get out." He said it with as much force as the lump in his throat would allow.

"Adrien, just tell me she's not another..."

"Get tHE FUCK OUT" the tears were flowing down his face now and he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. _How could his best friend think that of him? He'd never even really kissed a girl and Nino thought he was using..._ he couldn't even finish the thought. He didn't look up when he heard the door click shut.

* * *

 

Marinette was so excited to go to school on Tuesday she woke up early, showered, curled her hair and did her make up. She practically skipped through the house as she made her way to the school yard. Alya was waiting at the top of the stairs with Nino having a hushed conversation.

"Hey guys." She waved as she approached wanting to give them enough time to finish whatever they were talking about before she got to them. 

"H-hey dude." the DJ sounded sad and a little strange and Marinette panicked.  _Was Adrien pulled out of school again? Did someone get akumatized? Was there an accident? Did someone DIE?_

"Where's Adrien?" 

Alya rolled her eyes, her arms crossed and her lips a thin line across her face. "We're not talking to him." She said. "That asshole had the nerve to start swearing at Nino and kicked him out when all he did was ask if the jerk was serious about you. Girl, I'm sorry but I think you should stay away from him. Between the recording and this I don't think he's a good idea."

The bluenettes heart was breaking.  _I knew he could be using me but I went alone with it anyway._ She fought back her tears as Alya wrapped her arm around her shoulder, steering her into the common area away from prying eyes. 

She turned to ask Nino exactly what happened when the familiar black town car pulled up to the curb. Thinking it best to avoid him she turned back and followed her red-headed friend. 

Nino stood with them near the stairs until the bell rang and everyone filed into the classroom. 

The tension in the room was high when Sabrina sat next to Nino but became unbearable when Adrien walked in and took a seat beside Chloe. He didn't look at Nino but smiled at Marinette quickly before turning back to the front of the class. The smile didn't reach his eyes and had her even more confused than she already was.

Alya nudged her and when their eyes met she shook her head. 

"Don't go there today." 

The rest of class had her on edge. She waited on bated breath for a little black butterfly to flutter into the classroom but it never came.

She ate a quiet lunch with Alya and Nino both refusing to talk about what happened the night before. The classes after lunch went much the same.

* * *

 

Adrien knew the moment he walked into the school yard that Nino had said something to Marinette. 

 _She's going to think you're a womanizer._ His stomach dropped _. Fucking Nino screwing up my first real chance of a normal relationship._

Chloe was more than happy to help him out when he told her about the events of the night before, leaving out all the embarrassing parts. Even though Adrien hadn't been much of a friend to her the last few years, he had been the first to support her coming out to her parents and it solidified a friendship that had fallen apart when he started public school.

Once he was safely in the car at the end of the school day he shot a quick text to Marinette in the hopes she didn't believe whatever Nino said about him.

**AA- [I don't know what Nino told you but I'd like to talk about it so you know my side.]**

He spent the next 3 hours staring at the phone, the little check beside the message told him she read it. Those 3 little dots never showed up at the bottom of his screen.

"You could try calling her." The voice from beside his computer startled him. Plagg flew out in front of the blond, a piece of cheese between his paws.

"And say what? I'm not actually out on dates with models at night when I can't hang out with Nino, I'm actually running around on the roof in a skintight leather body suit? That would go over great." He snapped.

"Good point. So don't call her and be miserable," the tiny God grumbled. "It was better when you were pining over Ladybug." 

_She might not talk to Adrien but she might talk to Chat Noir._

Before Plagg flew off Adrien caught him by the tail. "Plagg, Claws out!"

The superhero vaulted out the window and across the rooftops of Paris until he reached the familiar smell of baked goods. He landed on the roof behind the chimney and listened. When he heard nothing he jumped onto the balcony, making sure to put his weight down hard on the landing to make a thud.

He peeked into the skylight and spotting Marinette at her desk gave a sharp tap on the glass.

When she turned, he was unprepared to see her eyes red and puffy, her nose bright and cheeks wet with tears. 

Reluctantly she opened the skylight. "What do you want Chat?" She stood in the window frame, not inviting him in or coming out to meet him.

"I was hoping for a cookie but now I really just want to make sure you're okay." Chat smiled weakly. "Princess, what's wrong?"

"I'm just confused, Chat. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Can I try to cheer you up? I purromise I'll leave the second you want me to. I just hate to leave you like this." He tried to put as much sincerity into his eyes as he could. 

She only sighed and went back into her room, but left the window open for him so follow.

Careful to avoid leaving boot prints behind, he made his way down into the room. There was a half finished sewing project on the dressform and her homework was spread out on her desk, a napkin of cookies just off to the side of her sewing machine.

Chat sat on the chaise beside her desk and thought about how he could cheer up his beautiful classmate. "Would you like me to tell you a joke?" He said hopeful.

"No."

"Help you with your homework?"

"Already done."

"Pose for your sketching?"

This got a wince and a resounding no.

"Sing you a song?"

She thought about this for a minute. 

"You know what, sure but no love songs."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Should I also avoid, um," he swallowed, "break up songs?" 

"I think those are fine."

Chat cringed a little thinking about how they weren't even dating and she was already breaking up with him. He took out his baton and clicked around before selecting a song. Marinette tilted her head.

"That plays music?" She pointed curiously at his baton.

"Oh, yeah. It makes phone calls and stuff too. I figured out the music thing while out one night when I got bored."

"Hu." 

"If you dont like the song, let me know and I'll change it." He clicked play and started singing. He rarely sang in front of people but he didn't think his voice was bad. She looked startled but her eyes lit up a little.

By the third song she was smiling at him. By the fourth she was laughing. Of course it helped that it was a parody song. At this point he had given up selecting songs and just let them go randomly.

He didn't think anything of it when "Be Alright by Dean Lewis" came on, after all it was a break up song, kind of. He held out her hand and lifted her from her seat, bringing her into his arms to dance. He placed his hands on her waist, her hands resting on his shoulders.

She smiled at him as he belted out the lyrics while spinning her around the room. Her step faltered when he reached the lyric 

 _"_ _But nothing heals the past like time_  
_And they can't steal_  
_The love you're born to find"_

The second time he sang it she looked into his eyes, her gaze locked on his lips briefly before returning to his eyes. She tightened her arms on his shoulders and leaned into him. Without thinking, his heart fluttering in his chest, he leaned toward her. 

_Does she want me to kiss her? Am I going to get my first kiss with the beautiful, amazing Marinette Dupain-Chang?_

Her hand drifted up the back of his neck and fanned into his hair. A second later she closed the space between them. She pressed her soft lips to his, gently at first, moving them against his. He reached a hand up from her waist to cup her cheek.

_Something's wrong._

His eyes flew open and he pulled away, looking down at his hand. His  _gloved_ hand. 

_Fuck! How did I forget I'm Chat right now?!_

"Sorry, Princess." He voice was strained, "I just noticed the time. Need to, uh, go meet Ladybug."

He grabbed his baton off the desk where he put it earlier jumped up the stairs to the bed and out the window. 

He _finally_ kissed the girl he likes and he wasn't even the right person when he did it.

_How could I possibly have forgotten I was dressed as CHAT fucking NOIR!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug talk about Marinette.

She watched as Chat Noir practically flew out of her room as she stood in shock.

Marinette had spent the entire day upset. Alya and Nino wouldn't let her talk to Adrien but refused to talk about why. Alya had even gone so far as to take her phone.

She was mad, she was furious and she was frustrated but not at Adrien. As far as she could tell he had done nothing wrong and all she wanted was to talk to him and find out what the hell happened after she hung up with him yesterday. 

But then she fucked it up.  She kissed Chat. 

She was so mad. At herself and at Alya. If Alya hadn't taken her phone she could have talked to Adrien, but she never even got the chance to reply to his message. Instead she sat at her desk and cried.

Tikki had tried to give her some advice but she just snapped. She didn't want advice, she just wanted to know what the heck was going on.

_Why does no one care what I want?_

Someone was finally paying attention to _her_. Even better it was _Adrien_. Adrien had finally noticed her. The real her not the _super_ her and suddenly everyone she knew was being overprotective.

She had just finished crying over her best friends betrayal when Chat showed up. _He_ was the friend she needed right now. He didn't want to talk to her and force his opinion. He just wanted to cheer her up.

But then that song came on, and his voice was just so amazing, and the feeling of his hands on her waist had reminded her so much of her dance with Adrien. Why would she kiss him?

Even he had panicked. It was obviously a mistake on both sides. Even if it was a really great kiss.

"Hey Tikki, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm really concerned about Chat. Do you think he'd talk to Ladybug about this?" She asked her little red and black spotted friend who was sitting at the desk munching on some cookies.

"It couldn't hurt to try."

That was all she needed to hear.

"Tikki, spots on."

_After all, he did say he needed to meet up with Ladybug. What kind of partner didn't show up for patrol?_

She got a few blocks from her house when she heard him humming the tune to the song he had been singing when they kissed. He was laying on his back with one knee in the air, an arm over his eyes.

"Hey Chat," she said as she approached him. To her surprise he jumped at the sound of his voice. She never caught him with his guard down and now she was even more concerned. "Didn't expect to see you out tonight."

"Oh Bug, I messed up cat-astrophicly tonight. I really put my paw in it." He didn't even shift to get up or to attempt to hide the distress in his voice. Thankfully it didn't sound like he was crying though.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you want to talk about it?"

"Yes please."

"Nothing revealing though." The spotted hero sat beside her partner and attempted to get comfortable on the tiled roof. _How is he comfortable right now_?

"Okay, I'll try to be vague." He took a deep breath before starting his story. "Remember that friend I said I like, I went to her house tonight and she was crying and I kissed her."

Keeping her voice as level as she could get it she prompted him to continue. "That sounds like a good thing."

"You'd think. But I did it as Chat. As CHAT. Not as...-not as me. I want to kiss her as me, not while I'm wearing this." He finally moved his arm from his face to gesture down his body and that's when she saw the tears making his mask shine. He had been crying earlier.

"But I think she's mad at me. At me, me, not Chat me."

 _Uh oh_.  _Abort! ABORT!_  This will get to close to learning his identity but how could she stop him without revealing who she was. It's not like he said who he kissed. But how to get him to stop.

"Um Chat..."

"All day long I've been trying to talk to her..."

"Chat, I really need you to..." she tried not to listen to him.

"I even texted her to try and explain..."

"Chat you have to..."

"I can't believe my other friends are keeping her away from me."

She stopped trying, because it clicked. _Adrien. Adrien was, is Chat Noir. How had she not seen it before?_

She just stopped, a little from shock and a little because she wanted to know what he had to say.

"See my _friend_ , let's call him D and his girlfriend, think, well, they think I'm a player, a womanizer because I'm never around at night when he wants to hang out. It's not like I can say, _I'm Chat, I need to patrol_. I never knew what he was assuming I was doing. Thinking back I should have come up with a lie. So now he thinks I'm using this girl I like, for, you know." He rolled his eyes, "But I'd never even kiss someone until tonight, a side from the whole Dark Cupid thing, and I didn't even do that right, because I did it as fucKING CHAT!" He was shaking at this point, tears streaming down his face.

"That's not even the worst part. I think she believes D. I don't think..." his voice cracked. "I don't think she'll want me, not if she thinks..." sniffle, "and she kissed Chat... does she like him more? what does that mean for... I mean, I guess it could be a good thing that she likes Chat, he's more the real me anyway." He ran his hand down his face and fell back into his original pose. 

"Maybe I should just be Chat all the time and stop being... the other me." He let out a sigh and lay there quietly for a minute.

What should she do? She was torn. Did she tell him who she was now that she figured out who he was? Was it deceptive to pretend not to know what was going on? 

An idea suddenly came to her and she wondered if Tikki had anything to do with it.

"Would you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Would you tell her that you're Chat? Would you want her to know?"

"Absolutely! It would make all this a hell of a lot easier. You giving me permission to tell her Bug?"

She didn't answer him and kept going.

"Would you be upset with her, that she kissed you?"

He thought about this for a minute before answering. "I honestly don't think so. I hadn't even thought about it until you mentioned it just now." He chuckled. "It's not like we're dating or anything we just had ph..f." he stopped himself before he would finish the thought. A blush crept up his neck and Ladybug could see it even in the dim light from the street. He cleared his throat. "No, no I wouldn't be mad."

"What if I told you, she doesn't believe what you're friends said. That she really likes you and has for a long time, and that she was thinking of you when she kissed Chat?"

He laughed. "I'd be the happiest cat in the world until I realized you have no idea what you're talking about."

That did it. That was all she needed to hear. She looked around and realized why Chat had picked the spot. It was secluded with no view of the street or any windows. Perfect.

With a whisper she could make him happy, so she did.

"Tikki, spots off."

* * *

 Chat had his arm over his eyes and his eyes closed but he still saw the flash of light. 

For a brief moment he thought it might be an akuma. He shot up onto his feet and looked around for any sign of danger. He skimmed over Marinette before glancing back to the riv... _Marinette_? _What was she... where was Ladyb..._? His eyes blew open. He stopped and stared. 

"Are you..." he whispered, and hoped she could hear him. "Are you real? Is this my head playing tricks on me? Are you, are you..." 

She smiled up at him from her seat on the roof.

"Yes, _Adrien_. I'm real and I'm Ladybug."

 _She knew. She figured out who I am. Ladybug's going to kill me. Wait... She's..._  

His heart started beating rapidly in his chest. So loud he could barely hear his own thoughts.

His knees felt weak and he crumbled to the roof. Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, so instead just motioned to her with his arms wide, that he needed a hug. She giggled as she came to him and wrapped him in her arms. 

He wanted to stay like this all night but he knew they would both need to sleep soon. He shifted around a little so he could look at her but she just held him tighter. Her face now buried in the crook of his neck. Her nose tickling the sensitive patch of skin on his neck just below his ear. A shiver ran down his spine at the feel of her breath on his neck. 

As if prompted by his reaction, she ran her hand slowly from his waist up his chest to the opposite side of his neck and fanned into his hair. The sensation of her hands on his body was dulled by the suit but it was still effective in making him stiffen.

"Mari..." His voice came out breathy and he was fighting the urge to detransform just so he could feel her hands on him. "We should get home."

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, a little smile on her face. "You want to come home with me." It wasn't a question.

The butterflies in his stomach were doing acrobatics and he was fighting to keep his mind from thinking she had anything but innocent intentions. His body had different ideas, but he shook it off. 

"Princess, I want nothing more. But... as much as it hurts to say this, we need to figure out things with Nino and Alya before we can, uh, get any closer. I don't want them thinking the worst of me." 

"She stole my phone." She frowned up at him. "I wanted to talk to you. That's why I was crying."

"We could tell her I came over to talk to you." He smiled when she nodded. "Wouldnt even be a lie since I did... just as Chat." 

"Do we tell them we kissed?"

He sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Only if you say, you kissed me. Nino would probably punch me and I kind of need my face."

"How do we explain your busy nights?"

"It needs to be believable. Something that can't be disproved, and something embarrassing enough that I wouldnt have told him, but not so embarrassing that I would need to explain it to my father."

Marinette's face beamed, when Tikki spoke from inside her blazer. "Online gaming obsession?" She had been listening but very quiet and he almost forgot she was there. _Hopefully she isn't mad at Mari._

He smiled from ear to ear. "That would work I think. Good idea Tikki."

He stood with her still in his arms.

"We have a plan. Now, I need to get you into bed." The blush on his face reached the tips of his ears. "You're bed! To sleep. Not, not with me. Not that I'd be opposed to, what I mean is... uh. Get you to sleep, not with me, in your bed." 

She giggled as he shook his head, his hair tickling her face. He squeezed her a little tighter and jumped toward her balcony.

"I think I get now why you never use to talk to me." A sleepy giggle escaped her lips.

He didn't let her go until he was standing inside her room. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, trying not to think about how revealing his suit was and said a quick goodbye to her kwami. 

He was halfway out the hatch then he stopped and looked back at the girl he had been in love with for the last four years.

"Just to make sure, you're my girlfriend now right?"

She smiled back at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen and nodded enthusiastically. 

This has been the best, most confusing week of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about when you assume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet while I work on the next full chapter. Sorry for the delay but life happens.

Arriving at the school yard early, she walked in with a clear purpose toward Alya and Nino. _Noone and I mean no one treats Adriekins like that and gets away with it._

She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and bee lined for the couple.

"You," she began pointing at the two. "Need to get your heads out of your asses.  Do you have any idea how much you hurt my Adriekins? Its ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"Chloe, he's leading on Marinette. He's just..." the blond stopped Alya with a hand held in front of her face.

"Oh is he? Is he really? And what did he say or do that makes you think that?" She shifts her hands to her hips and dares them to answer with her eyes. Neither try to say anything under the glare they hadn't seen in over a year. 

"Could it be _you_ jumped to that conclusion? Did you even ask him?" 

This time Nino spoke up. 

"Yeah dude. I did. He swore at me and kicked me out."

"And how  _exactly_ did you ask him?" Chloe already knew the answer from Adrien but she wanted to see the look on Nino's face when he realized what he had done. 

"I asked him if Marinette was going to be another one night st...." this time it was Alya who interrupted.

"You did WHAT?" Chloe smirked at Alya knowing she caught his mistake as well.

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said, I asked him if shes another..." 

"Another? _Another_?! Nino!" She smacked him with her notebook, her face red with anger. Chloe just watched enjoying the dominoes she had tipped into action.

Nino's face dropped. Not fully understanding why Alya was so mad. "He goes out all the time, that's why he's never around." The DJ held his hands out defensively.

"Does he though?" The blond spoke up, growing impatient with the conversation. "Has he ever actually  _said_ he had a date? Because _I'm_ pretty sure, being his _oldest_ friend, he's never even _kissed_ anyone. But a _real_ friend would know that, and a _real_ friend wouldn't make assumptions." She looked at her nails while she spoke but watched Nino's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Much to her satisfaction the realization of what he had done crossed Nino's face like a wrecking ball. Alya was glaring at him with so much intensity that she could feel her anger. She clicked her tongue happily as she walked away.

_My job here is done._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Had an idea for a Lukadrinette story I had to start. Check out my authors page if your interested. :)

_I'm such in idiot._

Nino ran his hands down his face, half listening as Alya went off on him. He didn't blame her for being mad at him, hell, he was mad at himself. Mad that it took Chloe pointing it out to realize how wrong he had been. Adrien had warned him a long time ago not to believe the things tabloids wrote, but here he was thinking the worst of his friend by doing just that. 

He had seen the photos of Adrien at events, always with a different girl, a different model. At the time he had been happy for his friend, that he was having fun and not moping around at home like he used to. 

But then the thing with Marinette happened.

Instead of asking the model about it, he had gone protective older brother on him. At first he teased Adrien about it. Suggesting the most vulgar thing he could think of, calling her for more late night spank bank material. He never though in a million years, the dense blond would listen to him. So when he walked in and saw the phone and what he was doing, he assumed the worst.

But he didn't just assume, did he? He did one better, or worse. He had accused. He knew there was something between Marinette and Adrien but instead of being happy for them, he ruined it. He accused his best friend, then he told Alya and she helped him pull them apart.

He needed to make it right. Alya was still yelling at him and he deserved it. He had filled her head with the same nonsense the trashy magazines had filled his head with. 

"We need to fix this." He interrupted with a sigh.

His girlfriend stopped yelling and looked at him, hands on her hips, her face red and angry.

"Crap, Alya. How can I fix this? How bad did I fuck up?" He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and looked up, trying hard to fight them off. 

Alya was about to speak, her mouth open and a finger pointed at his face when something over his shoulder caught her eye. Her mouth snapped shut and her brow furrowed. With a nod toward the door she spoke, "You might not need to do much other than beg forgiveness."

Nino turned, following her gaze. All around them their classmates had hushed, filling the area with a stunned silence. 

There at the entrance were Adrien and Marinette walking together. They held hands, and she had her head on his shoulder, her other hand gently rubbing the arm of the hand she held. 

The DJ let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He might have messed up his friendship with the two but he hadn't messed up their relationship with each other. He started toward them when Alya grabbed his arm. 

"Let them have this," She whispered before letting out a loud 'Whoop'. This started a chain reaction as everyone in their classes began hooting and whistling at the couple. He couldn't tell who, probably Kim, shouted 'Kiss' to which the couple obliged setting off more whistles and shouts. 

He watched them as guilt churned his stomach. He wrapped his arm around Alya, pulling her to him for comfort. "I almost screwed that up, Babe."

"I know, but you'll make it up to them. We'll make it up the them."

* * *

When he picked up Mari this morning he hadn't expected to end up kissing her in the middle of the school yard in front of all their friends. Apparently there were more invested in their dating than he thought. He leaned back from the kiss resting his forehead against hers, his Lady, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

All around them people were congratulating them on finally getting together.  _Finally? It had been less than a week._ Well for them, he had been pining for Ladybug for three years but no one else knew that. It wasn't until the bell rang that he looked up and made eye contact with Nino. A familiar pit took root in his stomach but he pushed back the hurt and anger. This was his moment and he wouldn't let it be overshadowed by the betrayal.

The DJ looked sad, or maybe ashamed? Adrien couldn't tell. He had always been bad at reading people, given his household rarely showed emotion he had very little practice at it. He rolled his eyes. What did his  _friend_ have to be sad about? Was he upset that despite his efforts Adrien still got the girl, his lady, his princess? He pushed down the pain at the thought, like he did so often with his father. No one would ruin his day today. 

He squeezed Marinette tighter to his side when they entered the classroom ahead of Alya and Nino. He didn't think twice about sliding into the bench beside his girlfriend. _Girlfriend, Ladybug's my GIRLFRIEND!_ The reality of it spread warmth over his body and he smiled. 

His green eyes stayed on her face, enjoying the blush his stare was causing. When Nino walked in he didn't look, when Alya slide Marinette her phone he didn't care, when the teacher entered he didn't notice. It wasn't until his name was called that he was brought out of his reverie. 

Used to being watched from all his years of modeling, the looks they were getting from his classmates didn't bother him, but he could feel the tension radiating off Marinette. He reached for her with his left hand, under the table, intending to grab her hand. Class was in full swing, as he scribbled out notes and in his rush to comfort her, he failed to realize she was also taking notes.

She jumped when his hand made contact with her thigh but she didn't do anything to stop him as he rested his hand gently on her leg. He felt her tense again and gave her thigh a little squeeze, only to feel her shift her legs. Trying to calm her further he massaged little circles with his thumb. It wasn't until she let out a soft whimper and the sound sent blood rushing to his groin that he realized how his actions could be interpreted differently than he intended.

He chanced a glance at her to see her chewing on her lip, her eyes darting from the board and the teacher, to her notes then to his hand on her lap. For a moment he wanted to be mischievous and see how distracted he could make her but their relationship was still new and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So instead he blocked his inner Chat and withdrew his hand, instantly missing her warmth on his palm.

She looked at him and he offered a warm smile before focusing again on his notes. He was watching the teacher and missed her smirk. He was so focused on the teacher that he failed to notice her sliding closer to him, failed to notice as she slipped her left arm off the desk, almost failed to notice her thigh press against his, and definitely noticed her left hand slide onto his leg.

 _Is this how she felt when I did that?_ His mind screamed at him as all the blood in his body rushed to the growing bulge in his pants. His heart raced and for a moment his vision blurred. All she had done was place her hand on him and he crumpled under the touch.  _Ladybug's touch._

She didn't move her hand for the rest of the class. She didn't squeeze, or flex her grip, she didn't rub or move her fingers. She was still, her hand frozen in place on his thigh, mere inches from his throbbing hard on. Heat flamed on his face and neck and he wondered if he could die of blood loss in his brain. 

Seconds before the bell rang she withdrew her hand, gliding her fingers across his thigh, sending a shiver through his body. How could a simple touch thrill him so completely? He watched her as she packed her books, a satisfied half smile on her lips. She knew exactly what she had done to him. He wanted to reach for her, to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, to press himself against her and show her just how much her touch affected him, but the bell rang, pulling him from his fantasy. 

He reached into his pocket in a futile attempt to adjust his cock and positioned his bag to hide his erection until he could take his seat in the next class. He loved that she teased him and his thoughts drifted to how she might tease him when they finally got into bed together. How she could glide through his window at night and tie his wrists with her yo-yo. How he could visit her as Chat and she could slowly pull the bell zipper down his body. How she might run her fingertips over his chest and down his abs, along the thin patch of hair leading to his...

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Dude, I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry," the pained look on Nino's face almost broke his mood. "Chloe talked to me and I realized I was an asshole. I made a stupid assumption about you without giving you a chance to defend yourself and I just... I'm sorry, dude, I'm so so so sorry."

Adrien didn't hesitate as he reached for the DJ. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze before pulling the dark haired boy into a side hug. 

"It might be a while before I can forgive you, but thanks." He stepped away and continued walking to his class not willing to talk about it when he was so happy and distracted. Not wanting a serious moment to ruin the high he was feeling he shrugged it off. He didn't want to just forgive and forget since what Nino had done really hurt him, but he didn't want to lose his friend who was obviously sorry. 

"Can we talk about it?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Sure, just not right now. I really need to get to class." He tried to sound neutral but a hint of the hurt he felt colored his words. He pushed his feelings down, concentrating on his feelings for Marinette, his Lady, Ladybug, his girlfriend. He rushed off to class not wanting to listen to anymore. He wanted to dwell in his thoughts of Marinette, his princess.

In his pocket his phone buzzed and a kwami giggled.

* * *

She was dating Adrien Agreste! Adrien had touched her leg, and she touched his. She had kissed Adrien and Adrien is Chat. Chat Noir. She was dating Chat Noir, her adorable, caring, funny, brave, _not intimidating_ partner. Her best friend. Her Chat. She went through the loop in her head again as she headed to her next class, determined not to treat Chat differently and to relax around Adrien. Even when her brain was short circuiting about having just touched the thigh of Adrien Agreste.  _He's just Chat_. The boy shes been in love with for three years was Chat, the same Chat that had been in love with Ladybug for three years. Her Chat. Her romantic flirty silly kitty.

She managed to calm her rapid heartbeat just as she slid into her seat, it only then dawned on her that she had taken off from class without waiting for Adrien, her boyfriend. My boyfriend is Adrien Agreste! Her inner panic started once more so she went through the loop in her head again. _He's just Chat, he's just Chat, her partner, her friend._

She had barely been able to sleep last night. Afraid that if she slept, she would wake up and this would all be a dream. Adrien, Chat had chosen Marinette over Ladybug. Adrien loves her, had kissed her, had moaned her name. She shivered at the memory. Not wanting to move too fast but really wanting to finish what they kept starting, she slipped her phone from her pocket and typed a quick message before the teacher started class. After all they had been in love with each other for three years. Pining, _waiting_ , _wanting_ for three years. Building tension for three _long_ years. She was done waiting. She wondered how much like Chat, Adrien would be in bed and she squirmed in her seat.

**MDC- [My room tonight or yours?]**

She tapped her desk, hoping she wasn't being too forward. Three little dots...

**AA- [Mine. Father's away on business. ;)]**

_This is_ happening...her heart started to beat faster... _He's just Chat..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ladrien. ;) and girl talk with Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little spicy and NSFW so be warned. ;) Let me know if this is to much for the M rating and I'll change it.

Marinette knew Adrien had a photoshoot after lunch but it didn't stop her from missing him. After all this time apart from him, waiting for this day, it made her want to spend every minute with him. Who would ever have thought she'd feel like this about Chat?

She was going to visit him tonight and her heart fluttered at what might happen. What she wanted to happen. She didn't know how fast or slow he wanted to move. He seemed so shy and hesitant sometimes when he kissed her, yet other times there was passion and lust. Then he had touched her thigh in class and she almost came apart at the seams. The whimper he let out when she touched his was almost too much. But she couldn't dwell on it because tonight, hopefully, she would get to touch more and hear her name on his lips in person. 

Just the thought had her squeezing her thighs together, desperate for friction. 

"Hey Girl," Alya's quiet greeting had her focused as the redhead slid into the seat beside her. "I'm really sorry about my part in what happened between you and Adrien."

"I know you are Alya. As pissed as I was, I think it might have helped me a little." Her friend looked at her puzzled.

"You keeping me from talking to him and taking my phone was low, especially since I didn't believe you in the first place. But it made him come over and talk to me in person, and," a blush covered her cheeks, "I got my first kiss. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. He really cares about me and I only wanted you two to be happy for us."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Nino just got it in his head that Adrien was, well you know. And when Nino feels strongly about something, he's hard to argue with. I should have questioned him more."

"Unless it's you chasing akumas?"

"Unless it's me chasing akumas." She smiled. "So we good?"

"Yeah we're good. But if you ever steal my phone again..." both girls laughed. Something occurred to Marinette while she was talking to Alya. It might be embarrassing for her to ask but with the plans she had for that night she had little time to plan. The teacher still hadn't arrived but they were on borrowed time.

"Okay. Serious question," she whispered, leaning close, "how do you know what size condoms to buy?"

Alya looked at Marinette with wide eyes and held up a finger. She pulled out her phone and sent a text. She waited in silence, eyes not leaving the phone, her finger still in the air, until it buzzed. 

"Nino suggests Magnum, sheepskin, based on what he saw when he walked in on Adrien the other day and his weird feather allergy. And Marinette you know I want details so get a good look for me." The reporter winked causing her to blush. 

"Tell Nino thanks, I think. What should I wear?"

The girls spent the next few breaks between classes talking about every little thing Marinette could think of. They agreed to go shopping to buy some items after school and made a short list of things Alya thought she might need.

They shopped for an hour, hitting the local pharmacy for condoms and eventually found a small boutique that had all different styles of lingerie and picked out a black babydoll with Chat Noir green satin as a trim along the hem, straps and the outline of the breast cups and matching boy short underwear. 

Alya thought she got it because Adrien was such a huge Ladybug fan. The bluenette smirked at their little secret and simply agreed. When she went to try it on, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the green spaghetti strap and a tiny corner of the black lace of the cup. She sent it to Adrien with a winky face before changing and making her purchase. 

The walk home was short but the conversation drifted back to Adrien and Nino. Apparently Nino was desperate to make up to Adrien and needed some ideas. They spent the next hour sitting in Marinette's room planning a surprise for Adrien for Nino to do and talking about different sexual things that had the spotted heroes toes curling. She didn't know Alya could be so blunt.

When the bluenettes phone chimed, indicating Adrien was out of his photoshoot and had seen the photo, Alya headed home knowing she had lost her best friends attention. 

**AA- [Please tell me you got whatever that is!]**

**MDC- [As a matter of fact, I did.]**

**AA- [Will you send me more pictures? Please?]**

**MDC- [Nope. You're just going to have to wait.]**

**AA- [Wait for what?]**

**MDC- [My visit tonight.]**

He read it. She knew he did but he never replied. She settled for getting ready for the night with a long shower and shaving. She slipped on her purchase and put on light make-up, hoping she hadn't killed him.

* * *

 "Okay, three wheels of the Smoked Camanbart, one Gruyere imported from Sweden and all the blue cheese in the kitchen." Adrien paced around his room.

"Deal, but I want the blue cheese tonight and head phones, and a pile of socks in the closet"

"Anything you want, but you have to promise..."

"I heard you the first time, 'only if there's an akuma' and keep Tikki busy."

"Ugh Tikki, would she want cheese too?"

"No, she likes cookies. Marinette feeds her well so she'll be fine... although maybe a second set of headphones." 

"Fine" Adrien dug through the bottom drawer of his desk, pulled out the headphones and threw them in the closet. Along with every dirty sock he could find. He snuck down the hall to the kitchen for the cheese and got back with just enough time to lock the bedroom door and shower.

He silently thanked Nino for bursting in on him because it had prompted him to get a sliding bolt lock for the door, which Nathalie said could only be used 'during personal times'. He shuddered remembering that conversation. He turned up the heat on the shower and let the hot beads of water beat on his tense muscles. He was much more thorough in washing himself knowing someone else might actually, intentionally, see him naked tonight. 

He used shampoo and conditioner in his hair but decided not to style it giving it a Chat Noir look. He slipped on his gabriel brand charcoal gray boxer briefs and some black and gray plaid drawstring pajama pants that sat just below the band on his underwear and a tight black tank top. He had briefly thought about leaving the bathroom in just a towel but he didn't want to get presumptuous. He really had no idea what to expect from tonight and he'd learned a long time ago never to get his hopes up.

He left the bathroom after towel drying his hair and headed for the sofa to wait, the only light on was a reading light by his bed and the glow of the computer monitor. He tossed a movie in the player, located the remote and was just about to have a seat when he heard the familiar sound of a yo-yo followed by tapping on the window. 

Adrien was hardly able to contain his excitement and he hoped Marinette wouldn't be able to see the beginning of his erection in the dim light in his room.

"Hey," he pushed the tall window open, "I broke the latch on this one and disconnected it from the security system so it's always open." He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have told her that on the off chance they didn't work out but he really didn't want to think about the negative right now. Instead he offered her a nervous smile and stepped back giving her room to enter.

He watched her body as she jumped into the room, the tight suit showing every muscle in her legs and arms, flexing with each tiny movement. He closed the window behind her not looking away from her petite figure. The bluenette was silent as she maneuvered around the room and he could see the tension she held in her shoulders and back. _She's nervous too_. She had a small bag with her which she put on his nightstand before joining him back by the television and couch. 

"I didn't know what you would want to do so I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something." She had been quiet the whole time and he was starting to panic. He ran his hand through his hair, something he normally couldn't do when he had product in it, and slipped down onto the couch.

"That's good, I mean that's a good idea." She giggled and at took a seat beside him on his left. Her leg and side touching his.

"You can detransform if you want." He reached out and ran his thumb over her gloved hand. 

"Actually, I can't. Not at the moment." She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his neck, "I'm only wearing that thing I bought underneath this." 

 _Woah_. His eyes ran down her body and he tried to picture her in green and black.

He only saw a small glimpse of the black lace and green strap against her pale skin but the idea of her only wearing that had him hardening already. His heart beat wildly against his ribs. Before she pulled back from whispering in his ear he crossed his right arm over his lap to hide his excitement. _Maybe pajama pants were a bad idea._

He clicked the remote and the TV illuminated the couch and it's occupants, sending a faint blue tint over his red suited girlfriend. _I'm locked in my room with my girlfriend, alone_. He swallowed. He didn't even remember what movie he put in or what it was about, intent on focusing solely on his lady.

He put his free arm across the back of the couch,  his hand trembling, and began playing with her pigtail. Innocently at first, running his fingers through the silky strands. Then he started using the tip of her hair to tickle her, dragged it slowly across the sensitive skin below her ear and along the nap of her neck. Her shoulders tensed and he could see goosebumps on the small part of neck her suit exposed.

Willing to press his luck, he repeated the motions but now with his fingertips, watching her every reaction and using only slightly more pressure than her hair. He ran his finger up behind her ear and down her neck, along her hairline and down what he could touch of her spine. Repeating the pattern over and over but altering the order of his exploring. The skin beneath his fingers, soft and warm was covered in goosebumps and he could feel her shiver. Her breathing was erratic, the sound turning him on and silently begging him not to stop. Her eyes were closed, her head had fallen forward while he touched her neck. 

She reached up, without opening her eyes and pulled the ribbons from her hair and ran her gloved fingers through it to help it settle from being confined. He followed her silent command and ran his fingers into her hair, gently massaging her. She turned away in her seat to give him better access to the back of her head and he took the opportunity to delve into her soft strands with both hands.

He shifted behind her pulling both legs up on the couch before settling on his knees and sat back on his heels, all the while kneading and massaging her scalp.

"That feels so good Chatton. No wonder you like it so much." The sound of her whisper sent a jolt to his groin, realizing he was doing for her something she did all the time for him as Chat. He was petting her. 

Resisting the urge to grind his length against her back, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her nap along her spine, lingering with his nose buried in her hair. His hands still massaging the sides of her head, his breath warm and heavy on her neck. A rumble in his chest started and he wondered if she would notice, and if she did would she care. 

"Are you purring?" She tried to turn her head and looked at him. His hands still in her hair. He only nodded against her blue-black locks, his lips brushed against her soft skin, not trusting his voice to sound normal if he tried to speak.

"Can I feel it?"

His mind went all sorts of places at her wording but he just smiled and nodded at whatever it might be she wanted to feel. Reluctantly he slipped his hands from her hair and sat back on his heels. His palms resting on his thighs.

She turned around and mimicked his stance before leaning forward and placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes ran down his body, lingering on the stiff member in his thin pants. She bit her lip before slowly moving her hands up his neck to his shoulders, out along his collarbones and back down to his chest. The vibration increased with her movements but if she found it strange she said nothing. He had never been so happy to only have on a tank top. She repeated the motion like he had done altering her path and the order of her touch. When her pinky lightly brushed his nipple he shuddered. A wave of excitement shot threw his body and he really hoped she didn't notice how his manhood twitched at the sensation.

He was almost sure it had been an accident until she did it again with her other hand. Soft gloved hands, fingertips running along his collarbone over his shoulders, down his chest and every once in a while she'd move a little lower, fanning her fingers and oh so lightly grazing his nipples.

He was so hard now and really didn't care if she noticed as long as she kept touching him. It was probably close to a dozen times when she changed things on him and ran all the fingertips of one hand over him in a strumming motion. He didn't try to fight the moan that escaped his lips and she didnt fight him when he lifted a hand and ran it along her jaw and into her hair, pulling her face to his and pressing his lips to hers. He pressed his body lightly against her, needing her to know just how much he wanted her. 

His need made his kiss desperate and passionate. He sucked at her lips and nipped, running his tongue over her lips before tangling it with hers. She tasted sweet like vanilla and sugar. He raised his other hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer so he could feel her body press harder against the ache between his legs.

"Why dont we move this over to your bed?" He leaned back and his breath caught. He searched her eyes for any hesitation and found none. 

"Okay." He barely recognized his voice as he stood on shaking legs and adjusted his length so he could walk comfortably around the couch to his bed. He clicked off the TV and let his eyes register the change in the light. He glanced between the bed and Ladybug.  _Oh my God, shes still Ladybug_. Wondering what to do, he settled for climbing into the bed and laying on his back like he was about to sleep and watching her approach.

He wasn't expecting the flash of pink light to happen at that moment so when his eyes finally acclimated back to the dimness of the room he was surprised to see a shy, blushing Marinette wearing the sexiest black and green satin and lace lingerie set he could ever imagine.

He took in the pale skin of her tone legs and stomach and arms and chest... so much skin. His eyes devoured her. He didn't know what to say, or where to look. She was so beautifully overwhelming. He knew he should say something but he was drawing a blank. He breathed out, his voice trembling and low.

"Holy shit!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's clear who was speaking in the beginning of the second half. I like the flow and dont really want to mess with it but if its confusing its Plagg and Adrien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff notes at the end if you want to skip. NSFW

_He's just Chat._

Her heart was beating so fast it hurt, her skin pricked with goosebumps at the sudden cold of losing her suit. His moaned reaction to her made her legs shake as she stood at the end of his bed looking down on him. 

_I can do this, can I do this? What are we doing? Are we going to go all the way or just fool around? What does Adrien want? Oh God Adrien Agreste is waiting for me on his bed!_

_He's just Chaa..._

Any attempts she had for calming herself went out the window as Adrien, laying on the bed in his tank top and pajama pants, rolled his hips and palmed himself.

... _at._

He raked his hair with his free and bit his lip, his other hand kneading at the bulge through his pants. His lidded eyes darted along her exposed body. 

"God, Mari, don't make me do this myself." 

"I-I.. I... I don't know... I don't know what to do." Her voice barely a whisper was shaking. She looked down at her hands as she picked the satin material of her top, embarrassed by her admission. 

The bed made no noise when Adrien shifted and crawled toward her looking predatory however the look on his face was calming. He reached out and cupped her cheek. His hand was warm and gentle as he tilted her face until she met his eyes.

"Neither do I, Mar." His voice husky with want, "I've never done _anything_ like this and I don't know what's going to happen tonight." He cleared his throat, "I'll move as fast or as slow as you want. This," he touched the strap of her babydoll and swept his gaze down her figure before returning to her eyes, "seeing you in this, if that's all I'm getting tonight, that's fine too." His voice cracked and he chuckled lightly "I'll need a little time alone in the bathroom but if that's all you want I'm okay with it."

She wanted more, needed more than that but she was still afraid. Afraid to move forward. Afraid of his rejection regardless of his words, irrational as it may be. He's Adrien Agreste, supermodel, superhero. What could he ever see in her? Why would he want her?

"I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not going anywhere. We can talk about whatever it is, or we can go back to the movie, or you can just, let me hold you." He ran his thumb over her lips. "Or I can give you something else to think about." His eyes scanned her face and landed on her mouth and he swallowed.

He pulled his hand away from her face and sat back on his heels putting a little space between them and cleared his throat. 

"What-whatever you want." He looked down at his knees and raised his hand to the back of his neck.

She scanned his body, remembering how his chest felt warm and vibrated under her gloved touch. About how his fingertips gently sent chills along her neck and down her body. She wanted more. More of that warmth pooled between her legs, more of the excitement of his touch, more butterflies in her stomach, just, more. 

She could do this, she could be brave, she could be Ladybug.

He jumped a little when she placed her hand on his shoulder, his eyes wide, searching her face. She hesitated only a second before lifting her leg onto the bed beside his thigh and put the slightest pressure on him so he would lean back.

He shifted his legs out from under him and laid back on his elbows, his eyes never leaving her face.

Slowly, she raised her other leg, dragging it across his lap and landed it on the other side of his hip, trapping him under her.

"Why don't we see if I can get you to purr again?" 

He nodded, his lips parted and she could see his chest moving with every heavy breath he took. She reached down and took both of his wrists in her hands. He relaxed the rest of the way onto the bed.

She couldn't tell if the trembling she felt was from her hands or his as she shifted her legs. Achingly slow she lowered her hips onto his, and for the first time feeling his hard length against her core. He took a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt her weight resting on him. His wrists still in her grasp, she moved his hands to rest on her knees and pulled them up her naked thighs to her hips.

He closed his eyes tight, his hands free from hers trembled against her waist.

"CanImove?" He moaned "I'm trying so hard not to, I don't want to rush things but, God Mari, please can I move?"

Knowing he couldn't see her if she nodded she placed her hands firmly on the muscles of his stomach before answering, not knowing what to expect. 

"Yes."

As soon as the word left her lips, he gripped her waist and rolled his hips up against her sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She let out a startled gasp at the pressure. His eyes shot open and he stilled.

"Good or bad?"

"Good." She barely trusted her voice but he still heard.

"Should I keep..."

She closed her eyes and nodded, unwilling to wait she pressed down on him, just as he pressed up on her. 

" _Fuck_ , Mar, can I touch..." he rolled his hips again, "God, I can't think."

The sensation of his cock pressing against her was almost enough to have her undone and panting. To hell with taking it slow. She wanted him for three years, had touched herself countless times picturing this with much less clothing. A moment was all she needed, a brief moment of bravery, a moment to ask for what she wanted. 

That moment had to be now.

"I want you, Adrien" Her voice surprised her in it's confidence, "I want you to touch me, taste me, strip me naked and take me. Hard, gentle, fast, slow, whatever. I'll tell you to stop if I want you to stop but right now I just want _you_." She leaned down, grabbed his face and kissed him, not waiting for a reply.

She ground her hips against his, ran her fingers into his hair and pulled just enough for him to moan. Leaning up, carefully, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her against his chest as he continued to roll his hips to meet her demands. She could feel the vibrations in his chest and on his tongue and he pressed it against hers. 

He pulled back from the kiss panting, but didn't stop his thrusting. He kissed her throat, his hands fanned over her back. 

She grabbed at his shirt, desperate in her desire to have more of him. Taking the hint he leaned back and ripped the tank top over his head before tossing it off the bed. Placing her hand on his shoulder she pushed him back. She ran her fingertips down his chest, over his abs and traced the thin patch of hair from his navel to the waistband of his pants. His cock twitched against her warmth and she knew he wanted this just as badly as she did.

She watched his face as she ran the tip of her finger just under the band of his underwear back and forth through his short blond hairs. He leaned his head back, arching his neck and shoulders. He exhaled and his eyelids fluttered as she hooked her fingers under the band and brushed the tip of his erection. 

His legs twitched and his fingers shifted on her hips. She knew he was fighting whatever he wanted to do. Fighting the urge to take control. She leaned forward lifting her hips off his and flipped her hand over beneath her before slipping it completely under the fabric. She didn't know how much pressure to use so she kept her touch light and stroked what she could reach of his length. He groaned as she explored him. He was long and thick though she had no comparison and couldn't see him. The thought of him inside her had her dripping with anticipation.

She kissed his neck and down his chest. When she licked his nipple and he shuddered. 

"Touch me Chatton. Don't make me beg."

* * *

Something within him snapped the instant she called him Chatton. He had been fighting it, fighting the urge to rip off her lingerie and ravish her. She had been on top of him, teasing his cock with her soft warm hand after rutting against him, but when she called him Chatton with her breathy, sex strained voice, he snapped. 

He didn't remember doing it, or how he did it but she was suddenly under him, the top of her outfit gone and he was lapping at her chest. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, coaxing out every moan, his hands firmly gripping her tight ass through her panties. He lifted her by her butt and ground himself against her warmth, his tongue teasing the sensative bud on her chest. 

Every moan and groan, every breath, every time she said his name brought him closer and closer to losing control of himself, letting his Chat side take over. He knew the first time could hurt for a girl and the last thing he wanted to do was lose control and hurt her. His princess. He kissed down her toned stomach and paused at her belly button to slip his fingers under the top of her boy short underwear. Slowly, so she could stop him if she wanted to, he pulled them from her body, shifting himself out of the way as he did.

_My girlfriend is naked on my bed._

He stopped for only a moment to look at her. Her pale skin kissed with a soft blush as she nibbled on her lip.

He could smell her arousal and he started toward her before he remembered himself and shifted to the side off his bed. He took two steps toward his desk and stopped. He glanced around his room and panicked.  _Where the fuck is my bag?_

"What's wrong?" She looked confused which was expected since he was standing in the middle of his room looking around like a dog chasing his tail.

"I have, uh, con- um... protection in my bag, but I can't find it." His face paled as he remembered leaving it in the piano room when he was finished practicing. If he tried to go down the hall to get it he might run into Nathalie. He looked at the bluenette then at the door debating what to do next. Should he risk going now and being interrupted or satisfy her first, _if he could_ , before going out in the hallway. The sound of her voice cut into his panic.

"I brought some." She pointed to the bag she had placed beside the bed. 

He practically skipped to where she was pointing and tipped the bag out onto the bed. He smirked and looked at her after assessing what she had bought. 

"You have awfully high hopes."

Her cheeks blushed as she took in his words.

"Nino suggested the size." 

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I'll need magnums I'm far from average but a 32 pack?"

He picked up the box and waved it around. She giggled and it sent a thrill to his groin reminding him what they had been doing. He picked up the bottle that had been in the bag and looked it over. 

 _Edible personal lubricant. Nice._ He tossed the condoms to Marinette and asked her to grab one for later. He unscrewed the cap of the lubricant, peeled off the annoying foil tamper thing and twisted the cap back down before placing a small dot on his finger and tasting it. 

  _Strawberry._

He nodded his approval and climbed back onto the bed at his girlfriend's feet. Marinette had separated one condom from the rest and placed the box next to the tissues he kept by the bed. 

"I think I'm going to leave my bottoms on until we're, um, ready. Until we're _sure_ we're ready." 

The truth was he had started to soften when he thought he would have to go find his bag and he wasn't ready for her to see him half-mast. 

"Oh, okay, what, um.. what are you, we going to..." she yelped when he pounced on her landing between her legs, his hands on either side of her head. He held his weight on his hands and toes. He dipped down into a pushup and kissed her, her hands running up and down his sides. It would have tickled if he hadn't been using the muscles to hold himself above her.

The kiss was passionate he moved his lips with hers, tilting and pushing in perfect synchronicity. He nipped and licked and urged her on until she pulled away to breathe. When she did he kissed along her jaw to her ear. 

"I can't wait to taste you." He whispered in her ear and slowly kissed down her neck stopping to lick her collarbone. He nibbled and kissed her breasts, sucking at her nipples until she moaned his name. He dipped his head letting his hair tickle the cold moisture left behind from his tongue. 

He shifted his weight onto his knees freeing his hands to caress along her sides. Her fingers digging into his hair, pulling and massaging, driving him lower. Her actions brought a smile to his lips as he kissed a path from her bellybutton to the small groomed patch of hair between her legs. 

He leaned back to admire her sex, his hands gliding up her thighs stopping at the juncture of her hips. He gently massaged small circles, the motion carefully spreading and releasing her folds. 

"Please, Adrien... Chatton. I need you."

He dipped his head down and licked. Her legs tensed as he went to work. He clicked open the lub and warmed it on his fingers before spreading it over her opening. 

"Tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

He waited for her to nod before slipping his middle finger into her warmth. He licked and sucked her clit... _thank you internet,_ as he stroked her with his finger. He didn't add another finger until she asked him to and he kept his pace slow until she moved her hips faster against his face. Her groans were getting louder and he could feel her tensing around his fingers. He curled them up and sped up his mouth. Without any warning she arched her back and came, he hadn't noticed her hands still in his hair until she gripped a handful of it and pulled him away from her at the same moment. 

He carefully removed his fingers from her once all the squeezing stopped and licked them clean, watching her, watching him do it. 

"You taste so good, Mari." He sat back on his heels and waited, hesitant to do anything else until she was ready.

She whimpered, her body sinking deeper into his bed, her face red. Her breathing calmed after a minute or so and she leaned up and grabbed the top of his pants. 

"Can I?" She licked her lips and looked up at him.

He stilled her hands and met her blue eyes with his green. 

"I won't last long if you do and I was kind of hoping, uh, we could... do something else? Unless you dont want to." He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to calm his racing heart. 

"You want to... with... with me?" She bit her lip and he leaned forward to kiss her but stopped. He liked how she tasted but she might not. 

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't want to. I'm in love with you, Marinette. That's why I asked you out in the first place." He said it so casually he would have thought nothing of it had he not been looking at her face. Her eyes suddenly shiney and a cheshire smile crossed her face.

"You're in love with me." It wasn't a question but he answered it anyway.

"Yes, with all my heart." He reached out to caress her cheek. 

"I'm... I love... you, in love- you with you too." She stuttered. None of the words were in the right order but it didn't matter to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He smiled into her hair.

"Not yet but your about to be." She took advantage of his shock to flip him onto his back and tug down his pants. 

"Damn Mari, I forgot how strong you...mmhf" she silenced him with a kiss and slipped her hands under his boxer briefs. 

"You ready?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette foreplay and they tell eachother they are in love with each other.
> 
> SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. I'll publish next chapter asap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex.

"You ready?"

He nodded with enthusiasm as Marinette slid her hands down his legs, pulling his boxer briefs along. She bit her lip, her eyes caressing his body with a look of appreciation and lust. 

"If you don't stop looking at me like that I might be done before we start." He teased but he was more than a little serious. Despite what people might think of him the most action he got from someone else was rolling around with ladybug during akuma attacks. In the early stages of puberty even that had been too much enjoyment for him to contain. Plagg had not been happy with him on those few occasions and even started encouraging him to masturbate more to prevent him 'messing up the suit'.

The memory of Plagg helped distract him just long enough to locate the condom on his bed. He looked over the foiled item for a minute. Ready to open it, he hesitated, looking back at the blue eyed woman before him. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Slowly she crawled onto the bed over him, patiently waiting for him to put on the protection. 

He swallowed. He wanted this for so long. To finally be with his lady, but God was he nervous. Would he last long enough? Would she enjoy it or would it be painful? 

He pushed away the what if's and ripped open the wrapper. His hands trembled as he rolled the condom on, Marinette watching his hands as he made sure the sheepskin was secure. 

He wondered if she could see him shaking nervously as he held his member upright readying for her to lower herself. Slowly she moved kneeling with one leg, her other on her toes trying to align herself with him. 

 _Is she going slow to tease me or because she's nervous too?_ He bit the inside of his cheek. _Just be honest._

"I'm really nervous so take your time okay." His heart was beating so fast, and he didn't know what to do with his free hand, should he touch her or cover his heated face.

"Me too. I'm going to, um, sit... lower, um... you know. N-n-now. Okay?"

He nodded his teeth chewing his lip. His leg twitched as he felt his tip meet the warmth of her entrance. So slowly, painfully slowly the warmth of her glided down his shaft, pausing a couple times with a wiggle before continuing until she reached his base. Her tight heat wrapped tightly, completely, around his manhood.

"You okay?" She didn't look to be in pain but he wanted to be sure.

"You feel even bigger than you look." She replied, her eyes closed. She rocked her hips slightly, only changing the angle not the depth of him inside her. She moaned and rolled her hips again before raising her hips and bringing them back down to meet his.

"Oh God, Mari." He slide his hands up her thighs to her hips, feeling her muscles as she rocked and undulated on top of him, her rhythm slow and steady. 

He tried to watch her but the sensations were to much. Her warm tight flesh wrapped around his sensitive cock, pulsing with her heartbeat, squeezing and rocking, pulling with each motion creating a delicious friction. The feeling of her thighs on his hips, her ass connecting with his thighs as he brought them up behind her. Her moans in his ear when she bent forward to find purchase on the bed beneath him. Her breasts pressed against his chest moving with each bounce. Her hips matching his when he thrust up to meet her.

Her speed picked up and she tightened around him, a warm rush surrounded his cock as she called out his name. Her rhythm faltered but she persisted, her arms shaking beside his head. Her body trembling.

"Want me on top?" He whispered in her ear when she slowed almost to a stop.

"Yeah," she breathed, "my legs..."

He kissed her as he gently rolled them onto her back. He stayed close to her body, his arms tucked into her sides with his hands under her shoulders. 

"Is this okay?" She nodded sleepily and hooked his hips with her legs.

He rocked into her, the new angle and added lubrication of her orgasm had him close to losing his control. He wanted to take his time with her and she deserved him to be gentle. 

She groaned causing him to press his hips forward slightly harder than he meant to causing her to gasp.

"Oh God, Chatton, do that again." Her fingers nails digging into his shoulders.

Between her calling him Chatton and the need to please her pressed his hips forward again, trying to find the same motion as before. When she moaned his name he did it again and again, picking up speed when she dug her heel into his lower back. He was being much tougher than he intended to be but she urged him on.

"Yes, just like that." She bit his earlobe as he pounded into her, the sound of his hips meeting hers and her moans, his grunts and heavy breathing like music to his ears. 

"Adrien, oh fuck!" She came again violently, her pussy tightening around his desperate member. He continued to thrust into her as she came in waves, her inner muscles clenching and releasing with each rush of warmth.

He couldn't fight it any longer, the ache between his legs becoming too much. He felt his muscles clench and a warm agonizing bliss rushed through him.

"I'm gonna... cum, Mar... oh my God," He buried his face in her neck, using her flesh to muffle his cry of relief as he emptied himself into the condom.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath when Marinette spoke. "That was... amazing." 

Adrien leaned up to look into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "Feels a little weird now though."

"Wha-what do you mean... like, like... us?" He swallowed, terrified of what was happening.  _Was this a mistake? Is she going to leave me? What did I do wro..._

Marinette giggled. 

"No, the uh..." she motioned downward with her head and eyes "you're still... and the uh, condom is, uh, it, it feels weird."

_Oh._

_OH!_

Realizing there was nothing to panic about he held the condom on and slid out of her, instantly missing her warmth. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. On his way out he grabbed a hand towel and ran the corner of it under some warm water for Marinette.

When he returned she was asleep on his bed completely naked, not even bothering with the blankets. Her legs slightly spread, her arms lazily curled around her head she looked like a dream. No, better than a dream.

He approached her with the towel and a smile. Careful not to startle her he climbed onto the bed and ran the damp towel up her leg to the apex of her thighs. Gently he ran the towel over her sex before turning it around to dry her off. She mumbled when he removed the cloth and rolled onto her side. He tossed the towel on the floor with the rest of their clothes and got up from the bed.

He set his alarm and grabbed a throw from the closet before settling on the bed along her back. The smell of her shampoo filled his nose combined with the feel of his arm on her waist and their naked bodies pressed against eachother had his cock responding already. He adjusted himself as much as he could and curled into her to sleep for a few hours before he needed to wake her and send her home.

* * *

 

Marinette woke to the sound of soft snoring in her ear, a warm body at her back, and a thick, hard rod poking her butt cheek. 

She picked up her head and peered over Adrien to the clock on his nightstand. She had only dozed off for about half an hour. But it was getting late and she needed to get home before her parents noticed her missing.

The sleeping man beside her looked so peaceful she hated to wake him. Would he think she was running off if she didn't wake him up? Did he expect her to stay? But this wasn't a one night fling. He's her boyfriend, her partner. She didn't want to sneak off, even the though of it making her stomach churn. Making up her mind she bent down and kissed him lightly on his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his ear and finally once he stirred on his lips. He returned the kiss and slowly opened his eyes.

With a yawn he reached onto the nightstand for his phone. 

"It's only been 26 minutes. How are you awake?"

"You were poking me." He glanced at his hand with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Not with your hand."

He lifted the blanket slightly before quickly lowering it, his face red.

"Sorry about that. Thought it would go away."

"It's okay. I have to head home anyway."

"I figured. I set my alarm for 2 hours. I was going to wake you up. Unless you want to stay... you can, if you, if you want to?" 

"I want to but I can't. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She wandered around gathering and putting on her clothes, her thoughts revolving around the fact that she just slept with Adrien, Chat Noir, and her boyfriend. And they're the same person. 

"Definitely. I hope you don't mind if I don't get up."

She flashed him a smile and winked. When she was finally barely dressed in her lingerie she called out. "Tikki?"

"Right here, Marinette." The little kwami floated out of the closet, her eyes half closed.

"Spots..."

"I love you." The blond called from the bed, a shy smile on his blushing face.

"I love you too, Adrien." She smiled back. "Tikki, spots on."


End file.
